The Life of Natsumi Sena
by Tomoe and Akura-Oh
Summary: Natsumi Sena is Shougo's twin sister, and also a lesbian. Her parents have no problem with that, but when Natsumi comes home with her girlfriend to solve the problem with Izumi's relationship with Ryouma; he must go to his older sister for the advice he needs. Warning: Strong scenes of Yuri involved in some chapters, also may be some suicidal scenes.


**Love Stage: This is the story of Love Stage, but it isn't from Izumi and Ryouma's perspective; it's from a new character's perspective. I apologize to the people who I screamed at because of negative reviews, it was wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me, you were just trying to give advice to me. I really hope you can forgive me if you know who you are and I screamed at you. Therefore I am grateful that you are reading this story.**

 ** _Natsumi Sena_**

"Miss Sena, you really must hurry up! Otherwise you'll be late for your performance!" Someone cried from outside the door, it was my final night of my tour in London. Then I am travelling back to Tokyo to finish off my world tour, the only problem with going to Tokyo would be that I have to try and outshine my rival. I was sat at the desk staring into a space, a pen was tapping aimlessly on the blank paper in front of me; the door swung open revealing an angry looking manager.

"Miss Sena, I will not tell you again; get yourself sorted and ready for tonight's performance, it's another sold out concert!" She squealed excitedly, other than being my manager; she was just another of the awestruck girls who buy all of my merchandise. I snapped out of my trance and looked at her,

"I've been doing this for six nights in a row, doing this for an entire week per country is driving me around the bend!" I complained, she sighed and looked at me.

"Natsumi, I've been a manager for years. But never have I had the chance to be a manager to one of the famous Sena family members, your brother-" She began but I gave her a sharp, dark glare.

"R-Right, sorry; I forgot, I'm not allowed to mention your brother. But, do remember ma'am; you'll have to face him when we go to Tokyo." She said quickly, I nodded and stood up; I pulled on the belt around my waist and the dressing gown I'd been wearing came off. I'd been wearing my stage costume underneath, it was a tiny dark blue tank top that revealed my tiny stomach. I had a stomach piercing of a light sky blue jewel protruding from the freedom of the dressing gown, I was also wearing really tight skinny jeans that were the same colour as my stomach jewel. I was wearing dark blue stiletto heels that became a lighter blue towards my feet. I grabbed my microphone and walked towards the stage,

"If I succeed, tell Ryouko she owes me a reward!" I called cheerfully, my manager sighed; she never could keep up with me.

"And here she comes now, the shining star herself; NATSUMI SENA!" The announcer cried as there was a large uproar, I ran onto the stage despite the ridiculous shoes I was wearing; as usual, slightly hidden in the side was Ryouko.

"Hey guys, did you miss me? I bet you did, to start off today; I'm gonna sing a classic, you all remember Mr Sadistic Night!" I screamed over the surge of fans, they cried my name and clapped loudly. I took a deep breath and started singing,

*Tsukiyo no shijima o kirisaki

Oikakereba oikakeru hodo kanjita kakushin

Uh, masaka no Femme Fatale?

Madowasareta wana ni wakitateba

Kumifuseta tenohira ni

Kirameita gin no KUROSU wa shigyaku no kiwami sa

"Motto hoshiin daro?"

Saa, nake! sakebe! hageshiku afurederu shinku no shoudou!

Koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi oku kara MEZAmeru, kesshi no RIBIDŌ!

'Motto (zutto) hageshiku shite'

Taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsumi ka?

Wananaita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsu suru Fate

Sousa, OREtachi Night*

There was an uproar even louder than before as I finished off the song, Ryouko's clapping was the loudest and it made me smile. But that smile quickly fade, there was someone hidden in the back of the audience; someone with blonde hair too familiar for me to be imagining it. I craned my neck for a better look, I need to see the eyes; sure enough, he had golden eyes with a shade of purple coating the tip of his eyes; although they were mostly hidden by sunglasses.

"SHOUGO!" I screamed making everybody stop cheering at look at where I was staring,

"Squee, it's Shougo Sena!" The girls cried rushing toward him, he panicked and backed away;

"Please, bring me Shougo; I promise to make him do whatever you fans want. Autographs, everything; just bring me Shougo!" I ordered, the fans surged towards Shougo and grabbed him; he was dragged to the stage. I pulled him up onto it with me,

"Tell me guys, what do you think when you look at me and Shougo?" I called out, it was silent for a moment and then the audience burst out squealing.

"SHOUGO AND NATSUMI ARE TWINS, THEY'RE SO PERFECT TOGETHER; THE PERFECT PAIR! SHOUGO SENA OF CRUSHERZ, AND NATSUMI SENA OF SHINING STAR!" They squealed, we nodded; suddenly the crowd surged towards us. My manager grabbed us and pulled us away from the seething crowd,

"Thank god, you're both okay aren't you. I don't think Sagara-San would thank me if his brightest star was flattened by a mob of fans. Natsumi, take Shougo back to your dressing room while I contact Sagara-San; and please, if you do start fighting; don't leave blood on the floor or anything." She begged, we nodded and walked down the hallway glaring at each other;

"You're seriously dead, you've not changed. What are you doing here in London, you're supposed to be in Tokyo preparing for our battle." I growled, although he was probably seething with anger as well; he still had his goofy smile on his face.

"I've got news, about Izumi. That's why I came here, and you're saying I haven't changed; I saw Ryouko in the audience. Still up to your old habits I see!" He sniffed, I dropped my sneer and a look of sheer astonishment covered my face.

"I-Izumi, what happened; is he alright? Did he get kidnapped by another piece of shit who wants their face kicked in?!" I cried grabbing Shougo and shaking him, he flew backwards and forwards from me shaking him too hard; it was true, Izumi probably didn't remember. But I was the one who battered the prick who tried to take Izumi away, me and Rei were in the same Yakuza Group. Unfortunately, Rei tried to back out and got himself shanked, Seiya (my father) found him and brought him home. It was a surprise to see him alive when I came home for a visit, but he still had his Yakuze habits when that happened to Izumi; but it was me who kicked his face in. Rei knocked him down while I practically killed him. I've always been as protective as Shougo, but our Izumi senses are different to each other. I can sense when Izumi's in danger, whereas Shougo's reacts whenever something's happening that he should be there for Izumi.

"Izumi's joined the train of siblings, you're with Ryouko, I'm with Rei. And now sweet little Izumi is dating famous actor and singer, Ryouma Ichijo!" Shougo announced cursing slightly, I stared at him in disbelief. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my dressing room,

"Details, and they'd better be good!" I ordered strictly, it was bad enough for me and Shougo to be like we are; but I strictly ordered Shougo not to let Izumi fall into Hell's pit. Me and Shougo were twins, we couldn't help it; but Izumi was so innocent and perfect.

"It started with that Happy Wedding, Ryouma confessed for having feelings for dress-up Izumi. Later on, he supposedly wanted his good luck charm back and waited for Izumi to come home; but when my Izumi sense went off, he was half dressed and Ryouma was about to-" He began but Rei suddenly appeared behind Shougo with a sharp icy glare on his face.

"So, last time; you fled from London to come to Tokyo, this time you flee Tokyo to come to London! Make up your frigging mind Shougo, anyway; WHY ARE YOU TELLING NATSUMI ABOUT IZUMI'S PRIVATE MATTERS!" Rei shouted angrily, we both froze in fear and avoided eye contact with him.

"Natsumi, are you okay? I saw you get dragged off stage!" A voice called from the hallway, it was Ryouko; I called her name and she broke into the dressing room, her entire body froze when she saw Shougo and Rei. She has always been an extremely shy person,

"It's okay Ryouko, this is my brother and his manager." I said standing up, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms tight around her. I brought my head down to her ear and licked it fondly,

"D-Don't, we're in public!" She moaned quietly, I shook my head and pressed my lips passionately against hers. She struggled at first but gave in and we kissed deeper. Rei cleared his throat obviously aggravated,

"Ahem, anyway; let's carry on with why Shougo is interrupting Natsumi's performance. I wouldn't have minded if he'd caught her after her performance, but the fact that he went on stage and interrupted it."Rei said in his stern tone of voice, I ignored everything he said and went to face Shougo.

"Tell me more about this relationship between Izumi and Ryouma!" I demanded, Rei opened his mouth to object but Ryouko shook her head at Rei letting her fair brown hair fall in front of her face; she had learned long ago, when Shougo was involved. I got whatever I wanted,

"Anyway, Izumi became afraid of Ryouma. But they ended up becoming texting buddies; that ended up in Ryouma coming over a few nights to help Izumi with his manga. Then during the announcement for Izumi's debut, Ryouma dragged him off and demanded to know how Izumi felt about him; that ended up with Ryouma passing out from exhaustion, really frightened Izumi. Later on, when Ryouma came out of the hospital; he said he couldn't visit Ryouma just yet and went to a manga signing with his Otaku friends. But then, something happened; I know it did because my Izumi sense went off that night!" Shougo explained determinedly, my face was unreadable.

"Suou, I need a plane ticket to Tokyo; stadt! I need to pay a little visit to our dear little brother!" I ordered, my manager nodded sheepishly and scurried about my dressing room. I grabbed Ryouko's hands and stared at her, I freed one of our hands and brushed her hair out of her face;

"Ryouko, don't look so gloomy; you're coming with us, obviously. You can meet our parents, they won't mind; they've known my type for a while. They'll welcome you with open arms," I said quickly, her face brightened again. My manager rushed over to us brandishing a pair of plane tickets,

"Great, one for me and one for Ryouko. Suou, you're staying here! I don't want you trailing after me in Tokyo!" I cried, she stared at me in disbelief; I grabbed the tickets, and ran with Ryouko onto the dirty streets of London. We raced to the nearest phone box and gasped for breath,

"Wait here, I'll call for a taxi to take us to the airport. Shougo and Rei will catch up to us, they'll meet us in Tokyo; they always do." I said running in the phone box, I payed the price and rang the taxi station; I asked for a taxi and gave them the address of where we were. I left the phone box and stood beside Ryouko waiting for the taxi,

"Were you telling the truth when you said your parents would approve of me?" Ryouko asked eventually, I nodded and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer; she resisted and tried to pull away, I didn't allow her and ran my fingers through her hair fondly. She shivered and blushed obviously embarrassed, just as I was about to dig deeper; the taxi showed up.

"Hey girls, are you the ones who ordered the taxi?" A fat bald man asked, we nodded and got into the taxi. Ryouko still looked flushed and was absently combing her long fair hair, I reached and grabbed her hand making her start nervously.

"Don't worry Ryo, they'll really love you. They were surprised when they found out about Shougo and Rei, but they always knew about my type for relationships; that's half of the reason I left to perform on tours. Then I met you, the shy little Ryouko Jenners; nobody would think that you'd end up my lovely little lover." I said kissing her hand softly, she smiled and leaned over to hug me. After about half an hour, we pulled up outside the airport; I'd already worked out how much the taxi drive would cost so I passed the driver a £30 and told him to 'Keep the change.'

"You're crazy Nat, giving the driver a £30 when the cost was £20.55. What on earth made you think I'd approve of that?" Ryouko cried once the taxi drove off, I shrugged my shoulders and she started spluttering.

"What, Ryo, are you alright?!" I asked as she kept spluttering, I panicked and grabbed her shoulders shaking her in a hurry; I stopped and she was smiling.

"Oh my lord, you look so much like your brother; the way you shrug your shoulders. When you do it your tongue sticks out, just like Shougo!" She roared wiping her eyes, I stared at her stunned then glowered darkly. She was still laughing but backed away, unfortunately she knows to avoid me when she mentions my brother.

~~Flashback~~

It was the day I met Ryouko, a drizzly dreary day; it matched my mood. Shougo was coming to stay with us in America during my show's here, my twin brother. I ran into someone, a young girl almost three months younger than me; she had long brown fair hair and dark emerald eyes that sparkled brightly no matter how shy she was.

"I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" She mumbled bowing meekly, I shook my head and pulled her upright.

"Silly girl, it's me who should be apologizing. I ran into you, and I'm sorry for it." I said quickly, she looked upright; her emerald eyes were filled with tears, like she thought she was gonna get punished or something.

"RYOUKO, how dare you hit Miss Natsumi Sena?! I'll show you what happens when you do something like that!" Someone shouted furiously, it was someone who knew me, maybe a fan. It was a tall man, he had Ryouko's fair hair but his eyes were a dark brown that they almost looked black; he was wearing ragged torn clothes, just like Ryouko, but he was brandishing a blood-stained belt in his hands. Ryouko's eyes widened in fear and she almost fainted noticing the belt, that was Ryouko's father.

"Please stop Sir, it was me who simply ran into your daughter. She didn't hit me, I deeply apologize; but-why do you have a belt? You don't-hit your child, do you?" I asked glaring darkly, I stepped in front of Ryouko and carried on glaring; I'd had my fair share of beatings from perverts and kidnappers. But if someone was hitting an innocent girl like Ryouko, I'd never be able to forgive them; I turned to look at her, she was covered in bruises and had quite a few cuts; but they were deep and barely healing.

"Get out of my way Miss Sena, you have no business with me and my daughter!" Ryouko's father ordered gritting his teeth, he couldn't hit me. I stayed in front of Ryouko defiantly and darkened my glare, he seemed stunned that I was defying him but his anger seemed to boil even more. He tried to race around me and threw the loose end of the belt at Ryouko, but I was quicker; I ran in front of it and took the blow to the face. Ryouko and her father gasped at what I'd done, I could feel the blood trickling down into my eyes.

"Listen here Sir, one more hit from an uncaring father is nothing to me. But if you think I'd let you get away with injuring this little girl then you're thoroughly mistaken Sir. Now, push off before I report you for physical assault!" I snapped, he ran off leaving me and Ryouko.

"Oh my goodness, your head; we have to stop the bleeding!" She cried fussing over my head, I tore off some of the cloth on my sleeve and passed it to Ryouko. She nodded at me gratefully and pressed it firmly against my head, it made me wince but it was bearable.

"Thank you, you got injured protecting me. Forgive me for asking this, but are you _the_ Natsumi Sena; Shougo Sena's twin sister?" She asked me, although my head stung and I felt sorry for this young girl my darkest of glares covered my face when she mentioned Shougo.

"Please, Miss; don't ever mention my brother again. I can't be held responsible for the consequences if you do!" I warned calming myself down.

~~End Flashback~~

I lunged at Ryouko pulling her hair in an irritated manner,

"Ryouko, I won't forgive you until you say my brother deserves to rot in hell!" I shouted pulling her hair and scratching her arms, she'd started squealing and begging forgiveness. I came to my senses and saw what I'd done to her, I leaped off of her and crouched down hiding my face with my hands; I'd done it again, I'd lost control.

"Natsu, it wasn't your fault. I pushed you when I compared you to Shougo, it's not your fault that Alyson took over!" Ryouko cried quickly, I started sobbing when she mention Alyson. Alyson is my other half, I have a split personality. Shortly after I traveled to New York to study abroad, I was kidnapped and raped; once I was free I was taken to a mental asylum. They did horrible things to me there, that's when Alyson started developing, she was the friend who understood me when I was being tortured; shortly afterwards Alyson became a part of me, whenever I get so worked up with anger or sadness Alyson breaks out and does whatever she can before I come to my senses.

"I-It is my fault, I should've known better. I'm so sorry Ryouko, Alyson is a bitch and I know that!" I cried scratching my face, I hated it; Alyson wore my face and created all kinds of havoc. Ryouko kneeled down and grabbed my hands,

"You, are the best girlfriend I could ever imagine. Now come on, we don't want to miss our plane do we now?" She smiled comforting me, I nodded and stood up with her slowly. I looked at the dark red scratches on her arms, one of the scratches had been scratched deep enough that it'd drawn blood.

"Hello, we'd like to go on the plane to Japan please. I have our tickets here." I said to the clerk once we went inside, he hole-punched them and we went past. We walked over to the gates but were allowed to board straight away. We got on the plane and waited until we would start flying back to Japan, our home country.


End file.
